You've Changed Me
by Sasaki19
Summary: Tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya ia akan datang. Ia mengubah segalanya dalam diriku. GAA-INO


Heyloooo!

Ini adalah ceritaku yang ketiga!

Hope you enjoy it!

I do not OWN Naruto!

* * *

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah pagi ini, burung – burung berterbangan kesana kemari sambil mengeluarkan kicauan indahnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya akibat bunyi alarm yang sangat nyaring.

" Huaaaaah, ngantuk sekalii " ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut sambil merenggangkan sekujur tubuhnya dan menutup mulutnya yang menguap sangat lebar tersebut. Gadis itupun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selanjutnya, setelah ia membersihkan diri, ia mengeringkan rambut pirang panjangnya, dan mengambil salah satu pakaian dari lemari pakaiannya dan memakainya. Gadis itu juga memoleskan sedikit bedak dan lipgloss di wajahnya.

" Perfect! " Ucap gadis tersebut dengan sangat puas sambil menatap dirinya di kaca yang berukuran hampir setinggi tubuhnya tersebut.

" Sayang, cepatlah turun dan sarapan! " terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah dimana sudah sangat dikenali bahwa suara itu adalah suara milik ayah dari si gadis rambut pirang panjang tersebut. Segeralah sang gadis turun sambil membawa tas punggungnya bermerk JanSport dan berwarna merah muda menyala tersebut dan menuruni tangga menghampiri meja makan yang dimana sudah ada Deidara yaitu kakak dari gadis rambut pirang panjang dan Inoichi yang sudah pasti adalah ayahnya.

" Anak ayah sudah tumbuh besar, rasanya baru kemarin ayah melihatmu sebagai murid SD namun sekarang sudah menjadi murid SMA. Ayah bangga kepada anak gadis ayah yang satu ini. " Ucap Inoichi sambil memberikan sepotong roti kepada anak gadisnya tersebut.

" Ah ayah terlalu berlebihan. Dia kan Cuma baru masuk SMA, walaupun badannya sudah seperti anak SMA-pun sikapnya tetap tidak berubah. Na – kal , Man – ja, tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat dari kakaknya yang baik hati ini. Dan satu lagi , Bo – doh! " Ucap Deidara, sang kakak dengan raut wajah yang meremehkan adiknya tersebut.

" Aku tidak bodoh! Aku pintar kok! " balas sang adik dengan rasa kesal telah dipermalukan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

" Oh ya? Berapa sih hasil ujian kelulusanmu? Kalau dibandingkan dengan nilai kelulusan SMP-ku dulu, pasti kamu kalah jauh kan! " ucap Deidara yang masih terus saja meremehkan adik kecilnya tersebut.

" Grrrrrr... Kau ini menyebalkan sekaliiii! " Baru saja sang adik ingin sekali menarik rambut panjang sang kakak yang warnanya tidak berbeda jauh tersebut itupun sudah di hentikan oleh sang ayah.

" Sudah sudah, ini hari pertamamu di SMA, jangan sampai telat, kamu mau berangkat sendiri atau kakakmu yang mengantarmu ? " Ucap sang ayah.

" Berangkat sendiri! Aku tidak sudi diantar oleh kakak seperti dia! Bye Ayaah aku berangkat dulu! " Gadis rambut pirang panjang itupun langsung berlari keluar rumah sesudah ia mengecup pipi ayahnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sang kakak.

Namun, sebelum sang ayah dan sang kakak menegur sikap gadis rambut pirang panjang tersebut, gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

" Tuh kan, Ayah! Dia itu masih seperti anak kecil! Dan tidak sopan lagi terhadapku! Padahal aku selalu saja membantu dan memperhatikannya! Ayah lakukan sesuatu dong agar dia berubah! Tidak selamanya kan dia harus bersikap seperti itu, lagipula nilai dia selalu jelek dan tiap kali aku mau membantu dia tak pernah mau mendengarkan. Aku menyerah! " Ucap Deidara dengan wajah memelas kepada ayahnya.

" Baiklah, kali ini ayah akan coba untuk tegas terhadapnya. " Jawab sang ayah.

Konoha Senior High School.

" Hari ini hari pertama pembelajaran di SMA! Semoga berjalan dengan lancar dan pelajarannya tidak sesulit di SMP deh! " Ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya.

" Mustahil . Mana ada pelajaran SMA yang lebih mudah daripada SMP " Tiba – tiba seorang lelaki berambut coklat tua dan memiliki tatoo segitiga di wajahnya berjalan sejajar dengan si gadis rambut pirang panjang tersebut.

" Ah Kiba! Sudah lama gak ketemuuu! " Sang gadis rambut pirang panjang tersebut itupun langsung saja memeluk lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kiba itu tanpa pikir panjang. Namun, reaksi yang Kiba keluarkan adalah mencoba menjauh dan menolak pelukan dari si gadis pirang rambut panjang tersebut.

" Tidaaak jangan! Jangan peluk! " teriak Kiba

" Kau ini! Kita kan teman sejak kecil tidak perlu gengsi dan malu – malu deh! "

" Bukan begitu bodoh! Kita ini sekarang jadi perhatian semua orang! " Dan benar saja semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Dengan cepat, si gadis rambut pirang panjang langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Kiba masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pelajaran Pertama -

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Kurenai. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan Kurenai-Sensei . Saya mengajar mata peajaran Fisika dan sekaligus menjadi wali kelas kalian. Langsung saja, saya bukan tipe guru yang santai dan berlama – lama, saya tidak menyukai murid datang terlambat, tidak mengerjakan tugas dan pr terlebih lagi, saya tidak suka dengan murid yang ' Bo – doh ' . Saya akan menjelaskan bab 1 , dan lusa test Fisika bab 1. Baiklah kita mulai "

_Waduh... Nih guru gawat banget. Pertama, keliatan galak. Kedua, ngajarin Fisika yang jelas jelas aku selalu dapet dibawah 5. Ketiga, dia wali kelasku!_ Pikir gadis pirang panjang tersebut.

" Pst... Pst ... Pst ... "

" Kenapa Kiba? " tanya si gadis pirang panjang kepada Kiba.

" Bagaimana ini? Ajarin aku dong_!_ Aku panik banget nih! " ucap Kiba dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

" Kibaaaa... Kau tau kan aku lebih bodoh dari kamu kalau pelajaran beginian! "

Akhirnya kedua teman akrab tersebut pun tidak bisa fokus terhadap pelajaran Fisika karena saking paniknya.

SKIP TIME -

" Ayaah aku pulang! "

" Anak gadis ayah yang cantik, ada yang ayah perlu bicarakan kepadamu, duduk disini nak " Suara Inoichi menjadi berubah berbeda dari yang biasanya, kali ini suaranya sangat berat dan menjadi sangat serius, tentu saja itu membuat si gadis pirang panjang menjadi bingung dan menjadi sedikit cemas.

" Ada apa ayah? " tanya sang gadis dengan berhati – hati.

" Sebenarnya, Ayah tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi, dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini dan tidak berubah, ayah mulai khawatir kalau kalau kamu tidak bisa bersikap dewasa dan akhirnya merugikan dirimu sendiri,sayang "

" Jadi... apa? "

" Kamu tau kan kalau Deidara sekarang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya yang menyita waktu dan tempatnya yang jauh sehingga dia harus tinggal di rumah kost dan jadi jarang pulang dan tak ada waktu untuk mengurusmu lagi dalam hal belajar. Jadi, ayah sudah meminta seseorang untuk mengajarimu dan membantumu dalam urusanmu belajar. Tapi ingat, bukan berarti kamu melimpahkan semua tugasmu padanya, justru sebaliknya kamu harus mengerjakan semua tugas dan kewajibanmu sendiri dan apabila kamu benar-benar tidak bisa, baru kamu minta bantuan. Mengerti?"

" Baik ayah. " Ucap sang gadis pirang panjang itu dengan pasrah, apabila ayahnya sudah bersikap seperti ini, ia juga sudah tidak berani untuk bersikap yang tidak selayaknya seperti yang ia biasa lakukan.

" Itu baru anak gadis yang ayah sayang! Jangan membuatku kecewa, sayang " Inoichi memberikan pelukan kepada anak gadisnya tersebut.

" Ah ya, satu lagi. Nanti malam ayah akan berangkat misi. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya sayang. Ayah pergi dulu ke gedung Hokage, mungkin ayah tidak kembali lagi ke rumah. Langsung berangkat dari sana. Ingat,jaga rumah jangan sampai berantakan. Dan jangan merepotkan Deidara yang sedang sibuk dan jangan merepotkan orang sekitar. Bye, Sayang " Inoichi memberikan lambaian tangan kepada sang gadis pirang panjang itu dan akhirnya pergi.

Sang gadis rambut pirang panjang itupun bergegas ke kamarnya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk kesayangan miliknya. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu dan merah muda itu. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya ke meja belajar, terbesit suatu pikiran yang menghentikan niatnya itu.

_Aku kan benar-benar tidak bisa Fisika.. Bahkan tadi saja tidak ada satu pun hal yang masuk ke otak. Bagaimana iniiiii_

SKIP TIME -

Pulang Sekolah dari Konoha Senior High School.

" Bye Kibaaa! Aku pulang duluan yaa! "

" Byee! Hati – hati di perjalanan pulang! "

Sang Gadis rambut pirang panjang itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Langit hari itu sangat cerah namun banyak juga awan – awan yang memberikan kesejukan, jadi harusnya bagi orang yang merasakan cuaca hari itu akan menjadi senang dan santai. Namun tidak dengan dengan si Gadis rambut pirang. Ia terlihat begitu gelisah, dan pastinya itu dikarenakan karena besok adalah jadwal ulangan Fisika yang hingga sampai detik ini tidak sama sekali dimengerti 1%-pun.

" Hm.. Maaf, Yamana Ino, kan? " Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri si gadis rambut pirang yang sedang gelisah tersebut.

Sang gadis yang dihampiri oleh lelaki asing itupun spontan terkejut karena jelas-jelas ia tidak mengenal lelaki itu tapi lelaki itu sudah mengetahui namanya. _Jangan... lebih baik kabur saja. Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah dan aku tidak boleh merepotkan kakak._ Pikir si gadis rambut pirang.

" Ah maaf bukan. Mungkin anda salah orang. " Jawab si gadis rambut pirang tersebut dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Terlihat si lelaki asing tersebut tampak sangat kebingungan, namun sang gadis tetap tak memperdulikannya dan akhirnya sang gadis sampai di rumah dengan selamat, aman, damai dan sentosa.

Sang gadis rambut pirang langsung membersihkan diri dan mengambil buku Fisika nya untuk setidaknya ia mencoba belajar walaupun ia tau ia tidak akan bisa belajar sendiri.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu... Namun, sang gadis rambut pirang tetap saja tidak mengerti apapun tentang materi yang akan dijadikan bahan test besok.

TING TONG

Bunyi bel rumah berbunyi dan sang gadis rambut pirang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk membukakannya. Dan saat si gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya ... Tampak lelaki asing dengan rambut merah dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang sama persis seperti lelaki asing yang bertemunya saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Spontan, sang gadis sangat panik dan langsung menutup serta mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat – rapat.

" Hey! Tolong buka pintunya! Kumohon! Aku ini utusan Inoichi! "

Si gadis rambut pirang itupun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan lahan.

" Kamu ini siapa? Kenapa kamu bisa tahu nama ayahku? "

" Berarti benar kan kamu ini Yamanaka Ino? "

" Jawab pertanyaanku dulu " ucap Ino dengan sangat ketus.

" Iya, aku diminta oleh Inoichi untuk kemari. Bukankah seharusnya tamu diperlakukan dengan baik? "

" Baiklah, silahkan masuk, maaf kalau berantakan. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Ino dengan masih wajahnya yang ketus.

" Perempuan... Tapi berantakan. " Ucap sang lelaki asing tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

" Berisik. Jelaskan padaku, kamu ini siapa, untuk apa ke sini dan kenapa ayahku bisa memilihmu untuk kesini." Ucap Ino.

" Sabaku no Gaara. Aku disini untuk mengajarimu dan membantumu urusan sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayahmu memilihku, mungkin karena aku jenius?" Ucap lelaki yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu dengan raut muka yang seperti membanggakan diri sendiri khususnya di kalimat terakhir.

" Jadi... Kau yang akan mengajariku? Baiklah baiklah! Ayo mulai belajarnya! Aku bisa gila kalau sampai besok aku masih saja tidak mengerti apa apa nih! " seketika ekspresi Ino berubah menjadi sangat excited dan dengan itu membuat Gaara menjadi sedikit terkejut dengan perubahaan mood yang sangat cepat tersebut.

Gaara langsung saja mengajari Ino pelajaran Fisika dan ternyata untuk mengajari Ino untuk menguasai 1 bab dengan baik dan benar memakan waktu hingga 4 jam dan tentu saja keduanya sangat letih. Untuk Ino, tentu saja itu sangat melelahkan karena Ino tidak pernah belajar dengan serius selama 4 jam apalagi dengan pelajaran Fisika yang sangat ia tidak kuasai, apalagi Gaara tidak tanggung- tanggung dalam memberikan bejibun latihan pada Ino. Dan untuk Gaara, ini juga hal yang sulit karena sikap Ino yang sangat manja dan malas, Ino sering ngeyel dan tidak mau mendengarkan cara-cara yang diberikan oleh Gaara untuk menyelesaikan suatu soal. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka berdua sangat menikmati moment tersebut. Keduanya merasakan kenyamanan antara satu dengan yang lain.

" Kamarku yang mana ya? " tiba – tiba pertanyaan Gaara tersebut membuat Ino terkejut.

" Kau... akan menginap disini? "

" Tentu saja. Aku harus menjagamu selama ayahmu dan kakakmu tidak ada di rumah. Maaf aku lupa memberi tahu soal yang satu ini. " jawab Gaara dengan enteng, namun berbeda dengan ekspresi Ino yang masih saja shock.

Setelah Ino menunjukan kamar yang akan Gaara tempati selama Inoichi pergi, Ino kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai merapikan barang bawaanya untuk hari esok ia sekolah.

_Gaara ... Ganteng. Baik . Jenius. Sabar. Dan pastinya... enggak cerewet sama sekali. Kurasa, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. _Pikir Ino di dalam hatinya.

" Perempuan yang manis... dan menggemaskan. " Ucap Gaara dalam keheningan di kamar barunya yang ia tempati selama Inoichi pergi.

SKIP TIME –

" Gaara ! Aku pulaaaanggg! " Ino berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menemukan sesosok Gaara yang sedang tidur bersantai di sofa ruang tamu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung saja memeluk Gaara dengan saat erat.

" He-Hey Hey! Kamu sedang kenapa sih? " Ucap Gaara yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Ino yang tiba – tiba .

" Fisika! Fisika! Tebaaaak aku dapet berapa? "

" Hmm... 80?"

" Salah! "

" 85?"

" Salaaaah! Tau gak? Aku dapet 65 loh! Hebat kaaan? " ucap Ino dengan sangat girangnya.

" 65 saja kamu sudah sesenang ini? Hahahahaha kamu lucu sekali Ino " Gaara mencubit pipi Ino sambil tertawa dengan senyum manis khas milik Gaara.

Wajah Ino tiba – tiba saja mulai memerah dengan perlakuan Gaara tersebut.

" Hadiah? Aku dapet hadiah gak? Kan dari dulu aku gak pernah dapet diatas 5 buat Fisika! Dapet 65 aja udah suatu keajaiban loh Gaara! " Tuntut Ino kepada Gaara dengan wajahnya yang innocent dan puppy face.

" Hadiah ya? Hmm... Kalau begitu, kamu cepat siap – siap gih, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. "

" Benarkaaaah? Kamu baikk sekalii Gaara! " Ucap Ino masih dengan puppy face-nya dan sekali lagi memeluk Gaara lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap – siap.

Ino sudah selesai siap-siap , ia milih tanktop berwarna hitam pekat dan shorts berwarna merah muda dan dengan gaya berpakaiannya hari itu cukup memberikan kesan seksi terhadap dirinya, karena memang tubuh Ino layaknya seorang model. Ino segera turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Gaara yang juga sudah siap. Gaara mengenakan polo berwarna biru donker dan jeans berwarna coklat muda atau sering disebut juga dengan 'chino' dalam bahasa anak muda.

_Gaara ganteng banget! Kyaaaaaa!_ Teriak Ino dari dalam hatinya.

" Ayo berangkat, Ino " Ucap Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino yang disambut baik dengan uluran tangan Ino juga hingga akhirnya sekarang tangan mereka berdua bertautan antara satu sama lain.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah restoran berukuran sedang. Restoran tersebut tampak sangat mewah namun simple, cocok sekali untuk remaja – remaja. Restoran itu juga bertemakan vintage serta banyak sekali miniatur dan real-size bird cage. Suasana di restoran itu juga sangat tenang dan para pelayanpun juga sangat ramah. Yang pasti, ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino ke restoran itu dan Ino langsung jatuh cinta dengan restoran tersebut.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada restoran seperti ini? Jujur, aku suka bangetttt! " Ucap Ino dengan senyum manis mililknya.

" Hmm Rahasia. " Ucap Gaara singkat

Gaara memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, selama mereka dinner-pun mereka hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Tapi, Ino menikmati hal itu. Ia merasa kenyamanan yang berbeda saat ia bersama Inoichi, Deidara, maupun Kiba. Yang kali ini... terasa sangat berbeda dan menyenangkan.

" Ino "

" Ya Gaara, ada apa? "

" Aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu. "

" Apa? Apaa? " Ino menjadi tambah girang lagi. Jelas saja, dengan Gaara yang membawanya ke restoran seperti ini saja sudah membuat hatinya sangat senang, dan sekarang Gaara akan memberikan hadiah lagi untuknya.

" Tutup matamu dulu "

Ino langsung saja menutup matanya.

Tiba – tiba , Ino merasa sangat gugup dan deg-deg an dan ia merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya. Dan tentu saja Ino spontan membuka matanya dan langsung melihat senyuman manis Gaara kepada Ino dan dengan cepat Ino memeluk Gaara sambil memberikan ciuman di bibir Gaara sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah membuat Ino lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

* * *

That is the end of the story!

Maaf kalau singkat banget ):

PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!


End file.
